Same Eyes
by ValdieWhittaker123
Summary: Numa noite estrelada a pequena Rey reflete sobre seu dia, seus sonhos e esperanças enquanto espera pelo retorno de sua família.
Limpou com a mão direita a areia que o vento soprava em seus olhos. Sentiu-os arderem. Estava chorando. Os garotos tinham-na provocado, não era sua culpa. Meninos eram estúpidos e Jakku estava enfestado deles.

"Estúpidos!", exlcamou para si mesma. Ela nunca seria boa o suficiente para eles. Riam de suas roupas e de seu cabelo. Mas isso não a incomodava, estava sempre suja mesmo, o pior era quando não a deixavam acompanhá-los.

-Minha mãe disse que não posso andar com você. Catadores de lixo não são boa gente.- disse Jorek, o menor deles.

-Isso é idiotice!- gritou. Estava acostumada a gritar, era a única forma de ser ouvida.

-Você é esquisita! Me sinto mal quando você está por perto.- xingou Phe, um garoto cheio de espinhas que gostava de roubar dos vendedores.

-Isso não é verdade.- Rey disse sem muita convicção. Não era a primeira vez que escutava que causava um efeito estranho nas pessoas.

-Por quê você não volta pra casa? Aliás, onde é sua casa?- provocou Lion com um sorriso malicioso.

-CALA BOCA!

Lion caiu pra trás do nada depois desse berro. Todos olharam para ela com medo.

-Uma feiticeira!

-Viu só o que você fez?!

-Ele está fingindo.- tentou se defender desesperada.- Eu não fiz nada.

-Corram!- mandou Lion se levantando. Todos obedeceram.

Ela sentiu o rosto arder de raiva. Foi tudo culpa deles. Quem Lion pensava que era? Rey preferia não ter casa do que conviver com um pai bêbado como o dele. A noite caiu e ela ainda se perguntava se aquilo fora fingimento mesmo ou...

"É claro que era fingimento.", pensou irritada, "Não sou uma feiticeira. Não sou.". Olhou para o céu estrelado e sentiu a brisa do vento. A água que caia de seus olhos misturou-se com a areia de Jakku. Por quê é que aquele bando de idiotas tinha direito a uma família e ela não?

Sentou-se na areia ao lado de sua bolsinha. "Talvez eu seja uma idiota também.", refletiu melancólica, "Todos me odeiam. Deve haver algo de errado comigo.". Mas Rey sentia que não tinha feito nada ruim para merecer isso. Estava sufocada. Iria ficar presa em Jakku para sempre com aqueles babacas.

"Nunca mais confiarei em homens. Nunca.", jurou para si mesma. Olhou novamente para as estrelas, cada vez mais convencida de que seu lugar não era ali. Às vezes queria desistir de tudo. Andar no deserto sem destino. "Ninguém vai sentir minha falta mesmo.". Mas então vinham aquelas imagens em sua cabeça.

Uma nave e uma ilha. Ela conhecia a nave de um tempo distante. Fora a nave que a jogara naquele buraco. Mas a ilha ainda era um mistério. Essa imagem lhe aparecia sempre que tinha pensamentos ruins, como se seu cérebro fosse programado para isso.

Rey olhava para o céu agora com o mesmo propósito de sempre. A nave. Sabia que ela voltaria um dia para apanhá-la. Simplesmente sabia. Segurou sua bolsinha com seus poucos pertences pronta para ir. De vez em quando ela via uma estrela cadente. Mas a nave ainda não chegou.

"Hoje ela vai vir. Hoje eu estou pronta.", repetia seu mantra. A noite foi ficando mais fria e o vento lhe fazia carícias no rosto. Gostava da natureza. Ela nunca lhe decepcionara. Estava sempre com ela, não importa o que acontecesse.

Ouviu uma música muito distante. Talvez alguém por ali estivesse tocando ou o sono estava pregando peças nela. Mas era muito relaxante e seu coração ficou mais leve. Suas pálpebras ficaram mais pesadas e ela teve que se beliscar para ficar acordada. Não podia perdê-los. Se dormisse eles não viriam buscá-la.

Estava demorando, mas ela tinha que ter paciência e fé. "Não posso ser tão ruim assim, né?", pensou, "Quer dizer, não posso ser pior que o Lion. Alguém deve me amar também.". Como que em resposta o vento soprou mais forte e ela sorriu. Agora era hora de imaginar.

"Como será o papai? E a mamãe?". A mamãe deve ser linda. Ela é forte, alta, tem cabelos sedosos e um sorriso reconfortante. Ela deve ser muito teimosa, porque Rey era assim. "Mas e o papai?". O papai é gentil, carinhoso e dedicado. Ele deve ser um sonhador, que nem a Rey.

"Será que tenho irmãos?". Para ela seus pais já eram o suficiente, mas se tivesse que ter, preferia uma irmã. Não, melhor ainda: Queria robôs. Vários deles. Para não ter que trabalhar nunca mais. Não se importava em ter uma casa fixa, queria viajar muito. Desde que tivesse uma família...

Bocejou. Será que teria amigos? Bom, amigas com certeza... se bem que... nunca se dera muito com meninas também. Talvez seja melhor ficar só com os robôs. Talvez tenha tios e primos. Não sabia bem pra quê eles serviam, mas talvez lhe dessem presentes legais. E profissão? O que ela seria? Bom, aí já é mais difícil. Ela não tem talento algum. Mas a mamãe deve ser uma grande pilota. Ela já deve ter pilotado todas as naves da galáxia.

O papai deve ser um gênio. Ele deve ser algum tipo de professor. Talvez ele lhe diga o que ela poderia ser no futuro. Sim. Papai a ensinaria tudo que ela precisava saber. Gostaria de estudar sobre a natureza, as estrelas, o espaço...

Deitou-se com a cabeça encostada na bolsinha. Suas costas já estavam doendo. "Mas não vou dormir!", exclamou determinada, "Vou só descansar um pouco e já me levanto.". Apesar de tudo sabia que sentiria um pouco de falta de Jakku. Mas só um pouco. Afinal, era o único mundo que ela conhecia.

"Por quê eles me abandoram?", essa era a pergunta que a assustava. "Com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa.". Eles não podiam estar mortos. Não. Eram bons demais para morrerem. Mesmo que nunca voltassem para ela... não queria que estivessem mortos. Ela tirou da bolsa o seu bonequinho. Um que fizera sozinha, com palha. Era um piloto. Ele ia voar para bem longe dali algum dia.

Fechou os olhos. A última lágrima escorrendo por seu nariz. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eles vêm me buscar.", pensou. A melodia foi ficando mais distante até parar de tocar. Sentiu um vento quente bater em sua testa e depois algo como um beijo. Ela viu a ilha mais uma vez antes de adormecer profundamente.


End file.
